High Tide
High Tide is the seventh episode of TUGS. Plot Big Mac arrives at the briefing covered in coal dust from funnel to hull, having worked all the night long. Top Hat rudely teases him for it. Warrior states that Big Mac doesn't smell from coal, but Top Hat declares they should have a reputation to be clean before coming to the Star Dock and Warrior defends his brother until Captain Star begins the briefing. He sends Top Hat to pick up Lord Stinker after car-ferry jobs, much to his disgust. Top Hat tries to argue his way out of it, but fails. After Top Hat leaves, Sunshine speaks in his defense that he is still a hard worker. O.J. remarks that while the other tugs acknowledge this, it's his attitude that's the problem. Sunshine is then sent to help Ten Cents, who is already working, and O.J. to pickup a new propeller from Lucky's Yard, where Sunshine will help him after finishing his work. Big Mac and Warrior are sent to pickup steel, and Captain Star warns them to be careful, as the highest tide in years is taking place. As Big Mickey, the port's largest crane, is preparing for the move to the new location, Big Mac and Warrior run into Zebedee and Zak, who are also competing for the steel contract. Zak and Zebedee jokingly count Warrior on the Z-Stacks side because of all the trouble he caused, and leave with their heavy load. Big Mickey loads the steel and wishes Big Mac and Warrior luck as they begin their trip to the new steelworks location. Shortly after, Zebedee and Zak decide to cut through the canal, seeing as it's too narrow for both them and the Stars to go through at the same time. Big Mac and Warrior find out about this, but they don't worry about losing the contract because with Zebedee's tall load, the high tide, and low bridges, the Z-Stacks are sure to get their due. Meanwhile, Top Hat is also going through the canal with Frank, Eddie and Lord Stinker. He spots the two Z-Stacks, and they argue over who will pass and who will turn back. Zebedee and Top Hat both try to go through, and find out who'll make it through, but then Top Hat backs away, seeing that Zebedee's load will hit the railway bridge. Zebedee cannot reverse, and winds up ramming his load into the railway bridge. As he and Zak go for help, Puffa (though not mentioned by name), pulling the mail train, makes his way toward the bridge, which has been weakened by Zebedee's steel. Top Hat has an idea. He plans to prop the bridge up with Zebedee's load. The steel is put into place, and it holds up long enough for the mail train to pass. Unfortunately, the steel collapses along with the bridge soon after, just as the Goods Engine makes its way towards it. Lord Stinker has an idea: to attempt to catch the train by waiting in front of the broken rail. His idea works, and no serious damage is caused to the goods engine or its wagons. The next day, Zebedee and Zak help repair the bridge. The Steel Company is not happy about the damage they have done to their steel rig, and the Star Fleet are given the steel contract as the bridge is rebuilt, whilst the Steel Company are paid for supplying the metal. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Top Hat * Big Mac * O.J. * Warrior * Sunshine * Zebedee * Zak * Lord Stinker * Big Mickey * Frank and Eddie (Frank does not speak) * Puffa (not named; does not speak) * Captain Zero (does not speak) * Zip (cameo) * Fire Tug (cameo) * Scuttlebutt Pete (cameo) * Mighty Mo (cameo) * Johnny Cuba (faceless; cameo) * Izzy Gomez (cameo) * S.S. Vienna (cameo) Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes